Just One Kiss
by Britney Louise
Summary: JONAS LA Nick and Macy finally admitted their feelings for each other...will they ever have their first kiss? Nacy
1. The Truth

**So I had another Jonas LA story, but then a new episode came out, so I deleted that and wrote this **** I just love Nick and Macy! **

**Nick's POV**

"Is something wrong?" I ask Macy, wondering what I had said. She has been acting so weird today.

"Nick, when I was telling DZ all those things girls like in a guy, I was really talking about all the things I like in a guy." She says to me, locking her eyes on mine. My heart jumps.

"You were?" I ask, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"And if I, say, found this guy, who had all of those qualities, I'd really hope that he'd like me too." She says carefully, like there is a hidden code in the statement. But I still wasn't getting it

"I do too." I reply coolly, trying not to let her know how much I wish she wouldn't find the perfect guy. She should belong to me, not some other guy. Then in a flash of unexpected movement, she hits my shoulder. "Ow." I exclaim.

"Nick, it was you! I was describing you!" she says, looking at my eyes for any hint of understanding. But I'm frozen in shock as I comprehend what she's saying. She likes me. Butterflies flit around in my stomach. Then I realize she's still looking at me for a reaction. "Uh, forget it." She says quietly, exasperated. Then she walks away. I reach out to grab her hand.

"Macy, wait" I say, pulling her towards me.

"What?" she says clearly irritated. I put both of her hands in mine. Her hands feel smooth and warm against my rough skin. I decide to tell her the truth. My heart pounds like a bass drum in my chest.

"What I'm trying to say, is, I like you. I've been wanting to tell you since I first saw you this summer." I finally admit, feeling a weight lifted off my chest. Her eyes light up with surprise and a slow smile grows on her face.

"Well, there it is, what took you so long?" she says happily, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. It was so beautiful.

"I guess I was just scared." I tell her, which was the truth. I never thought I'd tell Macy, the freaky fan girl, that I have a thing for her. But I just did.

"If anyone should be scared it's me." She says, dropping my hands.

"Why?" My heart is beating faster as Macy and I sit down on the couch together.

"Because, this is crazy. You're a rock star, and I'm your- "

"Macy." I interrupt. I hadn't even meant to say that, it just came out. But it sounded perfect.

"I'm your Macy." She says, smiling at the thought. "I like the sound of that." The butterflies in my stomach fly faster. I can't help but smile back.

"Me too." I agree, and slowly lean in. My brain isn't in control anymore. My gut is telling me to kiss her. I look into her big brown eyes and-

"This had been such a weird day!" Stella walks in and announces, breaking my trance. She begins to ramble, but I'm not listening. All I can think about is Macy. How close we are sitting. How warm her leg is, touching mine. I have the nagging urge to kiss her, even if Stella is here. But she wouldn't like that. And I don't want to make My Macy sad. I smile to myself, and realize Stella is STILL talking. Damn, won't that girl go away for 2 more minutes? We were so close to kissing….I look at Macy. All my thoughts are focused on her again. The way she smells is nice…like vanilla and strawberries. I remember telling her that was my favorite body spray she owned. It's mixed with a hint of coconut, probably her shampoo. I take a deep breath and look up at Stella, trying to make my face look normal. Even though I was very, very annoyed. I can see that Macy is paying attention, or at least trying to. Finally the room goes quiet. No one is talking.

"Soooo…..do you guys want to order some pizza or not?" Stella says, trying to break the awkward silence. I watch Macy bite her lip, and I know that she's thinking exactly what I'm thinking. We want Stella to leave. But no one says it out loud. "Did I miss something?" Stella asks, sounding confused.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Macy asks her.

"Sure, go ahead." Stella replies, not moving.

"Privately. It's a code _pink_." Macy says, adding urgency into her tone. Stella jumps up at once, her eyes wide.

"Code pink? Omg, this must be important!" she squeals, darting off into the other room. Macy gets up and follows, lightly brushing her arm against my leg as she goes. A shiver runs down my body. Her touch was so delicate, but I would wait a million years to feel it again. I hope she comes back soon.

**Macy's POV**

I follow Stella into our room. My heart was still pumping ten times it's normal speed. _Nick likes me!_ I want to get back to him as soon as possible, I just have to get rid of Stella first. I was very upset she had ruined my moment. Our moment. Nick and I's moment. I smile to myself.

"Ok, so what is so important?" Stella asks eagerly, flopping down on her bed. She looks up at me expectantly.

"Well, I was hanging out at the house and Nick asked me to play guitar with him again." I begin to explain.

"Ooooh guitar. Romantic." Stella says dreamily.

"Shhhhhh, that's not even the best part!" I say, shutting her up immediately. "Anyway, I say no-"

"Why?" she cuts off. I was starting to feel annoyed. I just want to go back and sit with Nick.

"Cuz I was upset about something. But I'll explain that later. Just listen!" I answer impatiently.

"Ok, sorry."

"So I said no, and he asked me what's wrong. I told him that earlier, when I was telling DZ girls favorite things in a guy, that I was really saying what _I_ like in a guy." I say, then pause in case she needed to comment.

"So you were hinting at him?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, I was hinting." I say with a giggle. "So, he just stood there, like I hadn't said anything. Then I told him if I found a guy I liked, I hope he would like me too, hinting _once again_ that I like him. He just said 'I do too' or something stupid like that. So I hit him and told him I like him and-"

"You told him! Macy that's awesome!" Stella squeals, giving me a hug. I push her off.

"Wait, wait, that's not the best part!" I exclaim.

"It gets better?" Stella asks in disbelief. I nod.

"I walked away -mad, obviously- when he grabs my hands and spins me around. And _doesn't let go_." Stella's face lights up then, but I stop her before she says anything. "And THEN, he said he likes me!" I say, pausing for her to jump and squeal. But she just sits there, a huge smile on her face. "Now you can jump and scream!" I exclaim, and she launches off the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Macy, that's great! Eeeeeeep!" She squeals, and I do it right along with her. We jump up and down in a circle clapping our hands.

"Ok, ok. So we sit down, and guess what?" I ask quickly.

"What?" she asks, freezing up, looking at me expectantly.

"He called me 'His Macy', and I swear he was going to kiss me!" I scream, and she starts squealing again.

"What happened after that? Did he kiss you?" she asks me, looking as if she's about to burst. I stop jumping and bite my lip. How was I supposed to tell her she ruined it? But I didn't have to.

"Oh. My. God. Macy. I'm Soooo sorry. If I had known anything was going on, I totally would have stayed here. I had no idea! I'm sorry Macy! I wish I-"

"It's ok! It's ok!" I tell her franticly. Even though it wasn't. But I didn't want her beating herself up.

"Ok, ok." She says, finally shutting up.

"So, I was wondering if maybe I could, well, have some more alone time with him?" I manage to squeak out.

"Macy, of course! Of course you can! I'll just hang here-"

"Are you sure?" I ask, my heart speeding up at the thought of Nick.

"Yes. Go, go!" she says, shooing me out of the room. I skip back to where my Jonas was waiting.

I am going to kiss Nick.

**Review Please :D**


	2. Can't We Kiss?

**Chapter 2 has arrived. The song Nick sings is actually Amy by Allstar Weekend, but I changed the lyrics to Macy instead of Amy. It may help to listen to the song, so you could look it up and hear it **** Just pretend it's Nick singing haha**

**Nick's POV**

I'm still watching the place where Macy walked out. _Is she coming back? _I rub my hands through my hair, still thinking about our almost kiss. _Why did Stella have to come home right then? _I sigh. Then I stand up and grab my guitar. I walk out by the pool, and sit down on a bench. I strum a song I wrote for Macy a couple weeks ago:

**_(Macy) _**

_Set on this girl and I just can't show it.  
I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it,  
But I can't get her out of my mind.  
She looks one way and I look another.  
All my friends say "Please, don't bother."  
But I can't see the truth when I'm blind._

I know it's real

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Macy's true.

Oh Macy ,Ma-Ma-Macy  
You've changed my life.  
Oh Macy, Ma-Ma-Macy  
You make everything  
Alright  
Ma-Ma-Macy

She smiles like a new sunrise.  
Her funny laugh was so surprising,  
But I can't get her off of my mind.  
She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'.  
I try to look cool,  
But she's not buying it  
'Cause girls like these are so hard to find.

I know it's real

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Macy's true.

Oh Macy, Ma-Ma-Macy  
You've changed my life.  
Oh Macy, Ma-Ma-Macy  
You make everything  
Alright

Now I've made up my mind,  
And I'll move mountains to be with you.  
I'm done taking my time,  
And in the end,  
I always knew  
(Always knew)  
Always knew

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,  
And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,  
That baby, my Macy's true.

Oh Macy, Ma-Ma-Macy  
You make everything alright.  
Oh Macy, Ma-Ma-Macy  
You've changed my life.  
Macy, Ma-Ma-Macyy  
You make everything  
Alright

As I finish playing, I hear someone clapping from the other side of the pool. I look up and see My Macy standing there, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you liked it." I called over to her, blush on my face. I didn't expect anyone to be listening.

"I _loved _it." She says back, walking over towards me. "I've never had a song written about me before." She informs me as she sits down. My stomach flips over when our legs touch.

"Well, now you do." I answer her.

"You really think my smile is like the sunrise?" she asks, looking down nervously.

"Yes. You light up the room wherever we are." I reply, gazing into her deep brown eyes. She looks up, and I can see she's blushing. Our eyes connect, and it sends electricity through my whole body. I cup her face in my hand, and move her hair out of her face. I pull her face close. Our lips are about to touch. Then Joe runs out and ruins everything.

"First day of acting, SUCCESS!" he yells excitedly, plopping down next to me on the couch. I turn and glare at him. "What?" he asks, and then shrugs.

"Good. Why don't you go tell Stella?" Macy asks, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Wow. Way to be excited for me guys." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Just go." I tell him. He glares at me for a second, and then turns to Macy.

"Where is she?" he asks, eyes sparkling. _He totally loves Stella._

"In our room. Go knock or something." She replies without taking her eyes off me. I smile.

"Fine, gosh." He says, playfully hitting me on the back. He jogs back inside. _Finally._ I turn back to Macy.

"Now where were we?" I ask teasingly.

"I believe your hand was on my face." Macy replies.

"I believe you are right." I reply, and smile. Then I lean towards her again. Suddenly our heads are yanked apart.

"Hey guys!" Kevin says stupidly, with a hand on the top of each of our heads. His face was right in between ours. "What's up?" he asks, grinning like a fool. _He is so oblivious. _

"Nothing." I mumble, irritated. _Just trying to kiss someone here!_

"Hey Kevin." Macy says casually.

"Hey Mace! At least someone here is nice…" he says, looking towards me. I sigh. Then Kevin climbs over the back of the bench, landing right between me and Macy. _Perfect._ _Just perfect. _

"So what do you wanna talk about?" he asks, still grinning. _Nothing_. _Go awa_y_. _I watch Macy look away from him and bite her lip.

"I think I'm gonna go inside." I say, irritated. Then I get up and walk inside.

"What's his problem?" I hear Kevin ask as I leave. _You._

I slam the door as I go into my room.

_Is it really this hard to kiss a girl?_

**Poor Nick…haha review plz**


	3. Mr Pebbles

Ok, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated…but school takes up so much time! Lol here's chapter 3.

Macy's POV

"Come on Joe! You're gonna be late!" Kevin bellows up the stairs. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaims. "It echoes!" he observes stupidly. I roll my eyes. "Echo, echo, echo!" he yells. I hear footsteps clomping down the stairs.

"Dude," says Joe as he enters the room, "shut up."

"Sorry." Mumbles Kevin.

"Have you guys seen Nick?" I ask them casually. "I haven't talked to him since last night."

""Oh yeah, his random anger. He really needs to work on that." Replies Kevin.

"I think he's still in his room." Joe informs me.

"Thanks guys." I reply, and they walk outside. I sigh. Nick hasn't talked to me since Kevin interrupted us. I don't know why. It's not like _I_ did anything. Then, as if on cue, Nick walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Nick!" I say bubbly, and wave. He smiles.

"Hey Macy." He replies, getting some orange juice out of the fridge. He takes a swig straight from the carton, and puts it away. Then he leans against the counter. There's an awkward silence.

"So….what's up?" I ask him cautiously.

"Nothing much." He shrugs simply. I sigh.

"Um, about last night…" I start off awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about my brothers…and the way I reacted. It was rude." He cuts me off. Then he gives me one of his intense stares. It's so hot, I can't help but blush.

"It's alright. They can be a little…"

"Oblivious? Stupid? Interrupting?" he suggests.

"Yes." I agree, smiling.

"Well…we can always relive the moment." He says, taking a step towards me.

"You mean, like, try again?" I ask hopefully. I step towards him.

"Yeah. Try again." He agrees. Were almost in each other's arms now. He leans in slowly, and- BAM! We're interrupted, once _again_.

"WHAT?" we both yell in exasperation. I turn and see DZ standing in the doorway.

"Oh, thanks for the welcome guys!" he says perkily. He walks in the house like he owns it.

"What do you want DZ?" Nick asks worriedly. Usually it's something big.

"Just checking in with my peeps, ya know?" he says, trying to sound casual, but you can tell something is up.

"What did you do?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"I broke your pool." He replies quickly, wincing as he breaks the news.

"What do you mean, 'broke the pool'?" Nick asks stepping towards DZ.

"I kinda, sorta, cracked it?" he suggests. Nick and I turn and look at each other, and then run out back. We find a disaster area. Where our pool used to be is a huge, gold statue. I mean HUGE. At least 20 feet long and 9 feet wide.

"What the hell is that?" Nick exclaims, running over to the pool.

"Oh, that? That's Mr. Pebbles." DZ says proudly, running a hand over the gold.

"What is it doing in my pool?" Nick yells, turning to face DZ.

"Well, you see, Mr. Pebbles was supposed to go in my yard, but the crane guy I hired dropped it here instead." DZ explains, slowly backing away from Nick, who is now shaking.

"Nick, maybe you should go inside. I can take care of-" I begin, but am cut off.

"What does it take to get something to go right around here?" Nick screams, throwing his hands in the air. "DZ, you have an hour to get this thing off our yard, or I'm calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing." He tells DZ coldly, and then stomps back inside. Again. I count down on my fingers.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" I count, and hear a door slam.

"Wow….he's such a diva, isn't he?" DZ says, pointing a finger towards the house. I silence him with a glare, and walk back inside.


	4. Joe's Got A Plan

**I apologize for the wait. I've been super busy. But here's chapter 4! **

Macy's POV

I help DZ figure out what to do about his stupid statue, and once it's out of the yard, I go and try to find Nick. But he's nowhere to be seen. I look in the kitchen, the family room, everywhere. I even try to call his cell phone, and he doesn't answer. I sigh. It was just one stupid kiss. One kiss. That's all we wanted. Ugh, people are so annoying. Now this whole thing has been blown up into an irritating problem. All we have to do is touch lips. It's not that complicated! Suddenly Joe walks in.

"Hey Macy." He says to me, and plops down on the couch in front of the tv.

"Hi Joe." I reply. I guess I sounded kind of irritated, because he looked at me funny.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, clicking off the tv.

"No…ok, yes. Sort of. It's not a big deal." I say, trying to explain.

"Tell me about it. I can help." Joe says. Why not?

"Well, Nick and I have been talking lately…" I start out.

"And you two like each other." Joe finishes, shocking me.

"How did you know that?" I ask him.

"Well you've always liked him, we found that out the first second we met you." He explains, and I blush. But it's true. I'm the crazy fan girl. I also used to like Kevin and Joe. But then I got to know them and now Nick is my favorite.

"Yeah. But if Nick liked me, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, kind of mad.

"Because Nick likes to do his own thing." He shrugs. I nod in understanding.

"Anyway, we keep trying to…uh…kiss. But we get interrupted every time. First Stella, then you, then Kevin, and DZ." I explain awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry Macy. I didn't realize that last night you two were trying to get your first kiss." Joe says, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. But Nick is really frustrated about it."

"Where is he?" Joe asks, looking around.

"That's the thing, I don't know where he is. After DZ broke our pool he-"

"Whoa, what? Broke our _pool_?" Joe asks, confused.

"Yeah, he dropped a huge statue in it and it cracked." I tell him.

"Wow. One day of acting and you miss a lot." He says.

"Yeah. But I can't find Nick anywhere."

"Have you called him? Joe asks.

"Yeah. It went to voicemail. I don't think his phone is even turned on." I reply.

"Just give him some time. He'll come back." He says.

"I know that. I just wanna know when." I say sadly.

"It has to be by 6 tonight. We have that concert on the beach for our movie coming out next year." He explains.

"Oh yeah. I guess that'll be cool." I sigh.

"Hey, you'll get your kiss. The right time will come." Joe says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Joe." I say, as he gets up to leave.

I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight.

Joe's POV

I pull out my cell and dial Stella's number. She answers after 2 rings.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks.

"Hey. So, I was just talking to Macy, and she's really upset."

"Ohmigosh, why?" she asks with concern.

"She's and Nick have tried to kiss but they keep getting interrupted. And now she can't find Nick." I explain.

"Aww, poor Mace!" she exclaims.

"Yeah. So I was thinking that we could make the kiss happen at the beach concert tonight." I suggest.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome! But how?" she says.

"You just make sure that she goes to the concert. Oh, and that she'll be near the front row." I tell her.

"Ok! Why?" she asks, curious.

"You'll see. Just make sure she goes, even if she's in a bad mood."

"Ok! Ttyl." She says, in her bubbly, happy voice.

"Bye Stell." I reply, smiling to myself. She is so cute.

Now to get a hold of Nick.

**I know this was kind of short, but I have to set stuff up for the next chapter. Review **


End file.
